Star Wars: Generations Untold
by DawnTide01
Summary: A New Evil Has Risen! The Phantom! Ben is Alive and has reunited with Rey! Cave, whose crystals are used for forging lightsabers, are being destroyed one by one! Hopefully, Rey's unexpected pregnancy won't make things worse...
1. Prologue

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

**The Final Order has been defeated and the galaxy is once again,  
finally at peace. A year has passed and Rey and her friends  
have gone their separate ways.  
**

**Rey travelled to find more Jedi and to continue her own training before  
becoming a fully pledged Jedi. Though as the days pass she could never forget Ben Solo  
who had finally turned to the light and had given his  
life for her.**

**Though peace could not reign forever.  
Rumours of a new threat have begun. The Phantom, an army not led by either side of the force has promised to strike the Rebellion and the rest of the galaxy  
down.**

**Now the rebels have once again reunited and are trying to evacuate to a base  
in the desert lands of  
Pasaana...**


	2. Chapter 1- To Pasaana!

"Commander Po," one of the Rebels passing by stopped looking at him. "the Phantom's ship are clossing in."

Behind them was a huge black ship in the shape of a hollow disk. Inside the disk, held by serveral huge, strong-looking poles was a black box that they guessed was the main control deck. "Send out all our X-wing pilots. I want them to find a weak point and strike it, we mustn't let them follow us." He demanded.

"Follow us where?" A lady in charge of the controls asked.

"To Pasaana." With that he walked away. "Commander in cheif, Zar is in charge until I get back." A man slightly older than Po nodded and gave a quick solute before taking position up front.

"So what are we dealing with?" Rey and Fin both joined Po as they headed towards the loading deck, behind them BB-8 rolled across the ground making panicked noise with R2-D2. Ocassionally, the ship would rock one side and then to the other but by now nearly everyone was used to it. "It's a single D-patcher."

"Wow." Fin gasped as they entered the loading deck and saw the giant ship. "That's a big ship."

"Alright listen up!" Po called as everyone was settling into their X-wing's. "The sooner we destroy the main control deck the merrier so take out the pipes holding it in place!" All pilots, including Rey and Fin, nodded. "Come on BB!" Po called and the droids wizzed in his direction.

"Guess it's you and me R2. Let's go." Rey said leading the droid and helping it into the fighter plane. Once in herself she fired up her engine. She felt the familiar rumble and her mind wandered to the last time she was in one of these.

She'd flown Luke's ship to Korriban to fight her grand-father. Supreme Emporer Palpatine and the last of the Sith. There she had fought with Kylo bravely until he'd-

"Rey come on!" He thought were intruppted as she hastly zoomed off into the starry space. The whoosing and whizzing noises rung in her ears as she made her way to the D-patcher's control deck. "Now let's do this quickly." Po's voice could be heard on the radio con.

Taking a deep breath she lined up with four other pilots and fired at one of the poles. They were thicker and harder to break than she expected and he thumb soon got soar while pressing on the firing button. They were about half way through it when one of the fighter ships next to her exploded in a great cloud of fire and metal.

"Damn it!" she muttered as another on the end exploded and she soon realized that the D-patcher had dispatched a squad of fighters themselves. "Don't worry we got you." Po continued as he zoomed past and struck one of the ships, two went after him but one stayed trying to hit another x-wing.

"We need to take that one out." Rey called to Po.

"No Rey, I'll be there soon. Just stay and finish the job." He replied.

"Po I can't just sit here and-"

"Stay where you are Rey. That's an order!" She hardly heard his last sentence as a rebel U-wing's lazer blasted the enemy fighter.

"Don't worry fella's I'm here." Fin's smug voice could be scratchly heard on the radio and rey couldn't help but smile as the pole broke and the main control deck set on flames.

"Let's go!" Po ordered and the fighters flew next to the transport ships. "Get ready to go into lightspeed heading to Pasaana." Rey fiddled with the controls. "In three, two, one!"

All that could be seen was blackness and white starlike shapes zooming behind them as they travelled across space with lightning speed..


	3. Chapter 2 - Dreams

**(Three days later)**

Rey held the macrobinoculars close to her eyes. The talented device helped her see up to several kilometres away. Though all she saw was endless sand and rocks. She stumbled over the soft, uneven sand towards her hoverbike. The macrobinoculars hung at her side on a leather strap as well as he lightsaber attached to her belt.

She was a good trip away from the Rebel base so if she left now she should be back by midday. She revved the engine loudly but then stopped.

Her gut turned as she felt a strange, yet somehow familiar pull in the opposite direction. She looked over her shoulder and saw in the distance another tall piece of rock sticking out of the dry ground.

With a sigh she gave into the pull and turned her vehicle around speeding towards it while pulling on a pair of dark glassed goggles to stop the sand from getting in her eyes. Her head was wrapped in a old worn out cloth much like what she wore back in Jakku.

When she made it to the *tor the pull was stronger. She'd only felt this sort of feeling once before but it was impossible to feel now. Right?

Getting off her hoverbike she climbed up at the mass of rock. She winced as she cut her hand on a sharp stone. Rey was luckily able to find a sort of pathway leading around to a sort of small cave.

Felling her way through the darkness she heard her own breath echo off the walls. A dripping sound could also be heard and in the centre of the cave, shown by a small spread of light from a crack in the ceiling, was a gentle pool of water. The water looked dusty and it was unclear how the water hadn't evaporated in the heat and where the dripping noise came from.

Her hand flicked to her lightsaber on her belt. "Who's there?" There was silence, "I know you're there... I could sense you when I walked in."

More silence.

This time she unbuckled her weapon and with a whoosh a bright whitish-yellow light came out of the hilt. It lit up the room and Rey could've sworn she saw a shadow but couldn't make out who... or what it belonged to.

"Rey." She tensed at first wondering how this person knew her name. Then she recognised the voice. A figure stepped forward into the glow of her lightsaber. She nearly dropped it in shock as she made a silent gasp.

"Ben..." her voice cracked and she clutched the lightsaber harder so her knuckles turned white. "No you can't... I saw you die..." She couldn't find the right words to say. He silently walked a few steps towards her, he was still dressed in the clothes from the day they together fought and defeated Emperor Palpatine.

He had a small cut on his right shoulder and his hair was dusty and messy. He seemed uneven on his feet. The two looked at each other in silence, only their breathing could be heard. Finally, Rey dropped her lightsaber and ran towards him she hugged him.

She tried not to put much weight on him as she sense he was tired and sore. "How did you get here?" She asked looking at his dark, nearly black, eyes.

"I don't know." He panted sitting down on the stone floor and traced his finger around her jawline absent mindfully. Then their lips met...


	4. Chapter 3 - Betrayal

**(A Year Later)**

Fin stood guard outside the medical room in silence thinking of how they'd gotten into this mess. He'd known something was off about Rey, like she knew something he didn't. She kept on disappearing during the day and nearly every night.

She would take food, water and other necessities and sometimes wouldn't return until midday. Although she claimed she was exploring the territory, or doing a quick recon or even just needed some time alone, he knew she was lying.

After a while he told her, his suspicions. She had tried to deny she was doing anything wrong or secretive but he'd refused to believe of even speak to her for sometime.

Eventually, she had finally come clean. Kylo Ren, or Ben as she insisted he called him, was alive.

She had begged him to stay silent about it and at first he thought she was crazy. The guy deserved to be locked up, or to remain dead for all he had done. He still remembered Rey's words about how the force brought him back for a reason, leading him to doubt the almighty power of the Jedi.

He'd promised to keep the secret, but only if she promised never to see him again. Fin had been relieved when she had agreed unwillingly. But apparently, she had lied.

As if she hadn't seen him, they wouldn't be in this situation. He felt anger his fist clenched as he leaned against the closed door. "How is she?" He looked up, Poe had walked by and stopped. He looked tired, his eyes bloodshot just like his.

"Not good." He replied hesitantly. "The doctors said she's lost a lot of energy." The two boys remained awkwardly silent.

"Do they know how many?" Poe scratched his head.

"They think it's twins."

"Gender?" He continued.

"Don't know... and don't care." He crosses his arm. The silence returned. "I know this must be hard for you and you must be worried." Poe stepped forward.

"Yeah, she's my friend. Of course I'm worried." He didn't make eye contact.

"It mustn't be easy, knowing who the father is..."

"Yeah... I guess." Fin clenched his hand again.

The door to the medical room opened and a human-like droid came out and for a split second, they could see Rey lying down on a hospital bed, tubs filled with water came out of her arms and her stomach was slightly swollen. Rey's breathing was slow yet shaky. Then the door closed quickly.

"Your angry, I can see it on your face." Poe looked into his friends eyes. "Are you angry at Rey?"

"Yes... No... I don't know." He rung his hand through his hair, sighing. "Why would she get herself in this situation, with him? With Kylo?"

"Why didn't you tell me? That he was alive." Fin looked up at Poe anger, worry and jealousy flicked in his eyes like fire.

"Who cares?" A new voice could be heard and a group of rebel pilots walked down the hallway towards them.

Rey laid down on the hospital bed, occasionally getting a strike of pain. It got more constant and constant by every minute.

When she had found out she was pregnant with Ben and her children she was filled with both unconditional happiness and dread.

She'd talked it over with Ben and he'd suggested they ran away, but she couldn't leave the rebellion, not when they needed her more than ever. Jedi were scarce, she'd found a few but she was no teacher. Rey had hated going behind her promise on not seeing Ben anymore but she couldn't help it, she needed to see him.

Their plan had been to give birth to the twins on their own but all that had changed when her water broke two weeks early.

She didn't know how to contact him and rumours have spread like wild fire. Everyone knew who the father was, she had to tell, she couldn't hide it. She heard voices outside the door, then shouts and her heart raced just as she got another surge of pain only this time it didn't stop. The droids hung around her as she looked up at the ceiling.

Her breathing was heavy and quick, for a second everything slowed down and she mumbled something before time sped up again. "Ben."

Ben woke up, the sun close to setting in the distance and the endless sand seemed to be moving from the heat waves. "Rey." It was happening, and he was missing it. He got up running out, leaving his stuff behind. "I'm coming."

He knew she had taken the hoverbike with her, meaning he would have to travel on foot. And to make matters worse the wind was picking up and rapidly getting more dangerous as sand drifted into his eyes. He blinked beginning to run, his feet moving unevenly on the ground.

"Move out of the way, stormtrooper scum." The pilot hissed in Fin's face.

"Stand down Harrison." Poe warned but the two other pilots moved threateningly closer to the general.

"Move aside!" Harrison spat through gritted teeth his fist clenched.

"Your not going anywhere near her." Fin looked him straight in the eye.

"She betrayed us!" Harrison continued. "She is giving birth to the babies of Kylo Ren. Doesn't that bother you? She didn't even tell us he was alive. She doesn't deserve to be part of the resistance, and those babies deserve to die!" Quickly Fin hit him square in the face.

At the same time a scream, Rey's scream, could be heard from inside the room. She was in labour, Fin guessed but felt himself be pulled to the ground. A fight broke out, Poe yelled for them to stopped but instead got pulled into the squabble.

The ex-stormtrooper tasted blood in his mouth and soon found that Poe had been knocked out and dragged away by the other two pilots, leaving him and Harrison alone. "Listen, listen." Fin held up his hands and the pilot stopped mid-punch.

"Rey will never let you get close to her, she may be weak but she's still powerful." He panted leaning against the doorway to the hospital room. "Leave it to me... and I will kill the offspring." He said, meaning every word. "But you must swear, not to harm Rey."

There was a silence. Reys screams had stopped and a loud smashing of glass could be heard. Fin opened the door and ran into the room, the droids had been flung across the room, the hospital bed was empty and one of the windows leading straight out into the desert was broken and in pieces all over the floor.

"She must've heard me." Fin swore putting his hand on his forehead.

"The little bitch." Harrison ran out the door but Fin looked out the window. It wasn't high and he could see the sand had been turned and moved around from her landing. In the distance he saw something and his eyes went wide with fear.

A huge sandstorm was rolling its way. There was no way she would make it out there, alone and in labour.


	5. Chapter 4 - Generations

**(Hey Guys! I've actually already written a good amount of this so I'm just posting one chapter after another as often as possible. Please elave some comments and feedback it'd help so much!)**

Ben struggled against the wind, the sand flung into his eyes and his body was soar all over. He'd been walking for what felt like hours, unsure whether or not he was going the right way.

Fatigue rested over him like heavy chains trying to pull him to the ground and keep him there under there weight. He fought against them, not allowing himself to give up. "Ben." He looked up through the sandy mist at the sound of a familiar whisper. "Ben."

It echoed slightly but he knew it was her, she was close, yet he could sense how weak she was and the pain she was suffering. He stumbled more but pushed harder than before. "Rey!" He spoke clearly yet didn't yell.

But she didn't respond, it was almost as if the invisible tether between them had thinned and was hardly there at all.

That's when he saw it. A shape lying on the ground. "Rey." He held up his hand and closed his eyes. The sand around him suddenly slowed and moved aside leaving a small circle of still clear space. He ran to her and skidded to a stop at her side. The dirt and sand around her was soaked with blood and her eyes looked dazed and tired.

"Ben..." she mumbled as he lifted her onto his lap.

"Save your strength." He tried to pick her up but she stopped him putting her hand to his face. He looked down at her, his black eyes met her chocolate ones. "Promise me... that you'll take care of them."

She moved her weak arms in them were two small babies wrapped up in cloth ripped from her own clothes. "They're beautiful, just like you." He smiled at them before looking at Rey. But her face had gone dazed and her eyes... lifeless.

He traced his hand once more around her petite face. He looked at her, he couldn't loose her again. No, he couldn't. He breathed slowly, trying to once again give her his life force as he had done on Korriban.

He felt himself getting weaker but suddenly he flinched as a blasters later zoomed right past his face. He fell back in surprise and looked up to see Fin. The sandstorm had stopped, showing a small fighter in the distance. Fin walked forward and nearly dropped his blaster when saw Rey lying on the ground, motionless the two babies still in her arms.

"Rey." He looked down in sadness and mourning. He looked at the babies then at Kylo. "This is your fault." Ben crouched on the ground looking down not letting himself cry in front of Fin.

He looked up to see fin holding both babies in his arms, his face wasn't kind but in fact full of hate for the newly born offspring. "No." Kylo began trying to get up but Fin fired the blaster again this time it hit his leg sending him crumbling to the ground in pain.

Fin quickly got into the fighter. He was no expert pilot but he'd taken a few lessons and mental notes from Poe. He flew off quickly to further away in Pasaana. There was a large mountain he landed on and climbed out. He looked out at the endless sand, then yelled letting out all his anger.

Walking back to the fighter he took out his blaster and pointed it at one of the twins. He put him finger on the trigger and pointed it at the twins. His hands trembled as he tried to fire the blaster, but something inside him stopped him.

A tiny voice in the back of his head convinced him to lower it. "Damn it." He muttered looking at his x-wing and then in the distance. Quickly, he boarded the aircraft, looking behind him at the babies in the back.

He took off into the sky and past the planets atmosphere.


	6. Chapter 5 - Blind Senses

(Occasionally I will add a link to background music. If you want to add more of an effect and get into the chapter, go for it!)

Link: watch?v=9Zxx1d_Ajcg  
Name: The Chain by MATTIS

* * *

**16 years later...**

Quin shifted slightly, her muddy brown cloak helped her to blend into the swamp scenery perfectly. Each step was perfectly balanced and easily adjusted to the uneven ground. The hunter's expert eyes scanned the area in search of movement, even the small bend of one of the many dead branches that decorated the barren trees of Nal Hutta.

Unless you'd grown up there, which she had, many would get lost in the endless swamp full of dangerous critters, sinkholes and hard terrain that looked almost exactly the same. At least it would seem that way to most, but Quin knew every rock, every pool of gas spitting ooze by the back of her hand.

A heavy green fog covered the endless bog. Last time she had returned empty-handed had not ended well and she still had a thin red mark on her back to prove it. Nal Hutta was the home of the Hutts, who had 'graciously' allowed her and her brother to stay, as long and they did what was asked of them.

For Quin, it was mostly to scavenge and collect food for the Hutt's and their vicious appetite. While her brother, Reuven, worked as a general technician or the occasionally catering boy. Her pack was filled with roots and ferns. On her belt, there were plenty of small creatures, some furry, some slimy but all dead and tied tightly to her side.

In her hand was a long curved bit of metal that resembled a bow but with no string or arrows. There was no sound, nothing at all. Quin rummaged through he satchel and pulled out a ling piece of cloth and slowly wrapped it to cover her eyes. She always felt that her senses enhanced when she stopped using her eyes. But it wasn't just her senses, she could feel the presence of the creature but only if it was close by. Sometimes she could even tell its size and power and was almost always correct.

Her brother had always admired her gift to sense things, most people shouldn't. Hardly ever had anyone been able to sneak up on her. It was like she was a radar scanner, once someone was in her radar, even if they were behind her she knew they were there.

As she squats there waiting, the familiar feeling comes again. It was almost like a heatwave, but instead of heat, it was as if she could feel the life inside of it. She called her energy radar. Her brother thought it was stupid but she couldn't think of anything else to call it.

The creature was small, though healthy. It moved quickly, so quick it was hard to keep the focus on its position. Instinctively she flicked a switch on the side of her metal weapon and instantly a bright purple, holographic string appeared and once she put her hand on it, a thin arrow slotted comfortably into position.

She pulled back the string to her energy bow, a weapon given to her by a friend that she never left without. Taking one last breath she aimed and released the arrow and waited for the sound of two thumps. One from when the arrow hit and when the critter fell.

Thump! She pricked her ears and then heard a slightly lighter thump.

Taking off her blindfold and jumping down, she edged her way closer making sure the creature was dead by pressing down harder on the arrow. No reaction. Moving swiftly she attached the three-eyed and tailed frog to her belt like the other. Thinking it was enough she walked back through the fog.

Her mouth and nose were covered by a metal mask that went up to just below her eyes. She wore an old white singlet and long black pants tucked into her boots. On top, she wore an old jacket that has been torn until it was a midriff. Whatever colour it was before was hard to tell seeing it was covered in brown, black and dark green stains.

She had strapped on two spike leather shoulder pads and had the hood pulls over her head. She had found most of her clothes while raiding through the bins outside of the small, crowded room she and her brother shared with about ten other slaves and workers of the Hutts.

A hoverbike, old and looked like it had been repaired many times due to all the different shaded parts, rested near a dying tree. She attached her things to the back and drove off quickly reaching what looked like a huge tree that had been cut down and then the stump had been used as a base for a large circular metal mansion.

She parked by one of the doors leading from the roots and into the stump. A few humanoid bounty hunters stood outside, the male ones gave her sly smirks and one even move his hand toward her lower half as she passed by. At that exact moment, her hand wiped out and grabbed it before he could touch her.

She held it tight glaring at him. The Bounty Hunter looked quite surprised by her reflexes. She shoved his hand away and continued to walk away. The Bounty Hunter's friend's chuckled making him turn red as he stomped towards her, his fist clenched. She gasped as she felt a hard force push her over so she landed face first in the mud. "Augh." She spat out the disgusting liquid that tasted slightly of oil.

She bent to get up and as she did stick out her foot and swung around, knocking his feet out from under him. He landed on his knees and she got around him pulling out her deactivated bow and using the long metal bit to press tightly against his throat as if to choke him.

The Bounty Hunter gave a few sharp breaths, struggling. "Little Bitch!" He spat, trying to loosen her grip. She flinched making it slightly tighter and whispered in his ear.

"Call me a bitch one more time, and I'll show you what a real one is." She hissed. The other Bounty Hunters stood crossed armed, none of them moving to help their companion and none of them laughing anymore.

"Quin." Quin turned her head around as she heard her brothers voice. He was standing half out of the doorway, looking at the Bounty Hunters and then her. His face was unreadable.

There was a small silence before she let him go, leaving him on the ground gasping before stumbling up. She put her bow, back in its holding on her back and walked inside after her brother. As they shut the door the Bounty Hunters grinned again. "Shut up." He groans rubbing his neck.

"Looks like someone got their ass handed to them by the Rothger's." One of them grinned.


	7. Chapter 6 - Gorg and Huttese Ale

Reuven admired his sister's confidence, but occasionally she'd get carried away. At first it would frighten him to see her choking a trained Bounty Hunter, but he knew she would never go so far as to kill him. Although it was her job she'd never hurt anyone without a good enough reason.

The Rothger twins had lived in Nal Hutta since they were babies. The two had been brought here by Finn, there only friend other than each other. Finn was famous for being apart of the battle and defeat of the Final Order.

Reuven led his sister through the dark thin tunnels leading into their masters residence. Finally the two ended up in the kitchen, chef were busy cooking but that was no surprise to them. The Hutt's were always hungry and would throw a party nearly every day. "How was the hunt?" He asked making small talk as the two went through their usual reutine of untying and preping the meat for cooking.

This included skinning and washing the meat in a mixture of salt and water before hanging it up in the freezer to cool. "Fine, didn't find anything big though." She untied the string around her belt she had used to hang her kills and placed them on the metal table.

The two got their knives out and a chair to sit on and began to expertly skin the meat. The two didn't talk as they did and Quin's eyes wandered around the busy kitchen. In one corner two men were mixing and pouring a bright yellow, fizzy liquid into huge metal mugs. Then every few minutes or so a green skinned woman would walk in to collect the liquid which smelt like it was burning.

It was called Huttese Ale, a delicacy of the Hutts. It smelt disgusting, but Quin had wondered what it actually tastes like, though she never dared to even take a small sip. Last time she had stolen something from the kitchen hadn't gone down well and she had a long thin scar down her back to prove it.

The one thing that fascinated her most of the strange drink was that fact that you had to drink it quickly. If not the ale will literally burn your mug like acid. Hencewhy why the woman would returned with a few mugs with sizzling holes in them.

"Hey Kids." Both sibling's turned around at the same time to see a familiar face standing in the hallway leading to the entrance they just came from.

"Finn." Reuven smiled getting up and the two warmly hugged. Quin finshed up with what she was doing and grabbed her saddlebag, before following the two further down the corridor. It was too thin for them to stand next to each other. Although he was younger Reuven was a bit taller than Finn already while Quin was just about his eye level.

The two had always thought of Finn as their friend but also there part-time guardian. He would visit when he could, but with the war against the Phantom's raging on he mightn't see them for aleast a year or so. Completely, forgetting what they were supposed to be doing they all walked down the corridor, laughing and catching up on missed time.

Finn spoke about how they had narrowly escaped the Phantom's army once and how Poe has sent Finn away to protect and hide an object they had wanted for some reason. "What is it?" Reuven asked as they walked out towards his ship. The Millennium Falcon.

Finn shook his head. "Sorry, can't say. It's a need to know thing and-"

"And we don't need to know." Quin finished his sentence making a pouting face. "Come on Finn."

"No, I have strict orders." They all bourded the Falcon. Reuven was flooded with memories of Quin and his playing and running around the ship when they were younger.

"How long will you be staying?" Quin asked looking around.

"Few days at the most, I'll be leaving after tomorrow night." Finn's things were packed in a small brown duffel bag by the holochess table. The Rebel hero noticed the two glancing at it and chuckled. "Go ahead."

The twin's grinned at each other taking a seat on each side of the table. "I'll find a place to stay for the night."

"Good luck with that." Quin smirked sarcastically. Once he had left Reuven fired up the game. Their games were always quite quick with Reuven winning most rounds. Quin was good with quick, surprising moves but Reuven had battle strategy on his side.

"Gah!" Quin gave an exasperated gasp as Reuven destroyed her last peice. He put his hands behind his head and gave a fake yawn. She laughed for a second before looking at the Falcon's entrance door. Finn still hadn't returned.

"Where do you think he is?" She asked with her brother set up another game. He shrugged.

"You and I both know Nal Hutta isn't a welcoming resort." He didn't look up but focused on his peices before making his first move. He looked up to see Quin still looking at the entrance, but she looked as if her mind was wondering off. "Quin?"

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Is your mind still in the spaceship?" She smirked waiting for her move impatiently.

"Oh, sorry." She looked at the board, still not concentrating but then she got up.

"Q?" But she wasn't listening instead she walked to the controls of the space ship and looked out the window. There was no one around, the ship had been nearly expertly hidden in moss and fog. Reuven threw his arms up in annoyance before getting up and following her, shutting the game off as he did.

"Come on." She motioned her brother as she looked around the control's, chairs and walls.

"What?" He watched her as she pressed her hand against the ceiling.

"Help me find the thing."

"What thing?" She gave him a kidding look.

"The thing he was hiding from the Phantom, Bucketbrain!" She carefully ooked around the controls again.

"One, stop calling me that. Two, don't you think something someone hid should- you know? Stay hidden!" He raised his voice slightly, his tone senseful.

"Stop being a baby and help me find it." He put his hand through his black hair, pushing it away from his eyes nervously.

"Finn could come back any second-"

"My point exactally. But if you're so worried then keep look out-" She stopped as she slid her hand under the controls, her face changing.

"I'm just saying. If that Phantom wanted this... 'thing', then it must be important... or dangerous!" He looked a little panicked as he paced to the corridor and stopped looking down it.

"Reuven." She murmered softly.

"If Finn catches us ransacking his ship he'll gut us." The teenager had his back to his sister.

"Reuven." She spoke again her voice slightly louder.

"I mean, if you would just stop and think about what your doing... a-and think about the consequences-"

"For Galaxay's sake Reuven! Will you shut up and look?" He turned around about to add on to his previous sentence when he stopped. In his sister's hands was a black object placed on top of a cloth which he guessed it had been previously wrapped in.

"What the hell is that?" He asked looking at the cylinder that was in the shape of a cross. Quin looked at it. The object looked foreign though felt familiar as if she had seen it before. "I don't know." She replied, her eyes never leaving it.

"Quin, put it back." She didn't react as if she couldn't hear him. She held it under the cloth but for some reason didn't dare touch it with her bare hand. "Q, Finn's coming. Put it back!" She looked up to see Reuven looking at her, as if she was insane to still be holding it.

"O-okay." She nodded, blankly. Reuven walked out and Quin look once more at the object and wrapped it back up. Then she quickly, yet gently, put it in her saddlebag. Reuven and Finn were talking when she reached them. "Hey Quin, what were you up to?" Finn asked casually though she could sense his suspicioun.

Reuven gave her a worried look, his hands both tucked into his jacket, a thing he did when he was nervous. The jacket was Finn's, originally given to him by Gerenal Poe, though it had, had a few holes in it which they gladly sewed shut. "Toilet." She calmly shrugged and Finn gave her a raised eyebrow. "Girl's gotta go, when a girl's gotta go." She said walking closer towards them.

Finn didn't ask anymore questions and the three walked out of the shapeship.


End file.
